Daddy
by DetectiveInspectorSydney
Summary: An AU where Neville was the Chosen-One, Peter never defected, but Sirius still has to raise Harry. Warning: If you like Snape, I do not recommend reading this.


"Daddy?"

"Sirius." I responded automatically, but slowly, and thick with sleep. My eyes were not open, I was not even properly conscious, but it's an unfortunate reflex that I'd had to develop. I turned over, mindful of the little hands that were pressing into the mattress next to me, and then looked up at Harry.

"Hey you, what's up?

"Daddy-" he repeated.

"Sirius-" I cut him off, and he sighed adorably.

"Seer-wus," he houghed out, "der are spiders in my woom." I raised my eyebrows, but tried not to look alarmed. Andromeda had made it very clear that if I got upset, the kid was going to get upset, and the fact that I didn't particularly like spiders was none of Harry's concern.

"Well okay. Are they bothering you?" He nodded, and God if that pout didn't make him look even more like James.

"Der was one right next to my bed. I don wike it." I nodded seriously. Well, there went my hopes for approach avoidance.

"Okay kid, how about we go take a look." I stretched a little, and kind of dragged myself out of bed. He took my hand to lead me across the hall to his bedroom. Clearly this was an urgent matter that could not wait. We stepped into the room, and yes, there were spiders. At least two of them on the wall by his bed. Great.

_Arania Exumai,_ I thought. I was getting better at nonverbal spells since the last time Harry had shout 'Accio book' and nearly smashed a lamp over his head. The spiders quickly scattered, but unfortunately my aim was not good enough, and I left a scorch mark over his nightstand. He gasped very loudly for such a small lung capacity.

"Seer-wus, de wall has an owie." I started to laugh, but quickly stopped myself. I don't want Harry to think I'm laughing at him.

"That's okay Harry. We'll ask Remus to fix it when he comes over."

"Uncle Wemus is coming?"

"Yeah, and Peter too." Harry had already turned around and was scampering down the hallway. He was probably going to the kitchen. He was small, but the kid could eat. I followed him, and found him in the kitchen, just as I suspected. It was small, but it was enough for the two of us (and Remus when he needed a place to crash). I knew he knew exactly where everything was, he was just trying to figure out how to get to it. I decided to interrupt his thoughts before he accidentally magicked a box of cereal onto the floor.

"Alright buddy, what do you want for breakfast?" He didn't even jump. Nothing phased this kid.

"Tos."

"Okay toast. Do you want jam?" He nodded.

"Stwawbawry." Strawberry. Good thing that's the only kind we kept in the house.

I set to making breakfast. Toast and bacon seemed sufficient. Harry was playing with a set of blocks from Peter, when there was a knock at the door. I stiffened, and I knew Harry saw me, because I could see his concerned expression out of the corner of my eye. I inhale. _You knew they were coming. It's just Moony and Wormtail. Don't be an idiot. _Not taking any chances, I drew my wand, and made my way to the hall, Harry toddled not far behind me.

Turned out the knock was just Peter being polite. They were already standing in the doorway. _Right, I gave Remus a key last time he was here. _I hugged them both.. Harry tugged on Wormtail's coat.

"Daddy-"

"Sirius." I cut him off again. Remus and Peter looked troubled, I waved them off. "Later." I mouthed.

"Seer-wus kiwwed a spider in my woom, and now de wall has an owie." Peter bent down to Harry's eye level. He was so good with him.

"Well, I'm sure the wall's fine, but I'd like to see it. Would you show me?" Harry nodded eagerly and took Peter's hand, to lead him back to his bedroom, leaving Remus and me alone.

"Daddy?" I sighed.

"I don't know. It came out of nowhere. I've been trying to figure out where he picked it up. I don't know if it's just storybooks, and him noticing that most boys his age have someone called 'Daddy' that you know, lives with them, takes care of them…" I dropped off, not really wanting to finish the sentence. Remus understood.

"I'm sure it will blow over in a few weeks. If they couldn't do it themselves, James and Lily wouldn't want anyone else raising him, and you know that." I nodded, then heaved a big sigh.

"Right. Well, Harry and I were just about to have breakfast, you interested in anything?"

"That'd be lovely. Have you got any tea or coffee? The clouds came rolling in and it's a bit nippy."

"Anything for you Moony. Pick your poison." We walked back to the kitchen. I glanced out the window as we passed it, and the sky was indeed cloudy. If it rained, Harry was going to want to jump in all of the puddles.

"So, listen Sirius," Remus had found the tea, and was adding milk to three mugs. I busied myself with the kettle and more toast, "the members of the Order that are attached to the Auror office got in touch with me. As a courtesy, and they could probably be fired for this, but since I helped them out a couple of times last year, I think they must've figured they owed me," I looked at him pointedly, waiting for him to finish rambling. He sighed. "They've found Severus."

I froze. The utensils that I had enchanted to operate of their own accord, clattered onto the counter top. Harry and Wormtail chose that exact moment to reenter.

"Da-Seer-wus! Uncle Peter fixded de wall!" I snapped back quickly, and plastered on a big smile.

"That's great! Hey, breakfast is ready, so why don't you take your toast and bacon and go sit down to eat. I'm fixing some for the rest of us, and we'll be right in to join you."

"Okay." He seemed a little deflated, and ordinarily, I'd feel bad about that, but right then I just wanted him out of the kitchen as quickly as possible.

"Where'd they find him?" I whispered, just as soon as Harry was out of earshot.

"Find who?"

"Sorry, I was waiting to tell you until we got here. They've caught Snape, he's in custody, awaiting trial." I looked over at Peter. He didn't seem to know what to say either.

"Da-Seer-wus! Moony? Wowmtaiw? Where awe you?" I smiled wryly. The kettle whistled painfully. "OW!" Harry didn't like the sound at all.

"We'll be right there buddy." Peter had already pulled the kettle off the stove. Remus flicks his wand and the kettle filled them, before the mugs floated off the counter and preceded us to the table, where Harry was already halfway through his breakfast.

We mostly ate in silence. Each, I assumed, thinking about Snivelus. At least I was. That, and all the ways I wanted him murdered. Harry was completely oblivious, and continued babbling about the spiders. The clouds were getting darker, but no rain so far. How appropriate.

After we'd cleared away the breakfast dishes. Remus offered to help Harry find his clothes for the day. Harry insisted that he was a big boy, and could handle it himself. Remus looked up at me, and I shrugged. I ran to take a quick shower, and dress myself. When I finally came back out again, Harry was standing with Moony and Wormtail, proudly wearing mismatched shoes, red plaid shorts, and an orange t-shirt with a pink star. I figured as long as he could walk in them, the rest wouldn't matter too much.

The four of us marched out the door, along with Harry's stuffed cat. The name changed every few days, but he was a constant companion. Today, the cat's name was, surprise surprise, 'Spider'. When we got outside, the clouds seemed to have let up a little bit. Maybe the omen would be good after all.

We opted for the muggle underground. Remus at least, understood the money, and almost anything was better than the Knight Bus. Harry was climbing all over everything, but Remus and Wormtail gave me a break, so I could sit and brood.

It was just one stop away, so we got off. It was as if I was operating of my own accord. The witch at reception recognized us, and just waved us on. I don't even think we stoppped at all as we made the familiar way up to the fourth floor of St. Mungo's.

Lily and James seemed to have the ward to themselves. Which meant the bloke who'd been here a couple of days ago either got better, or died. Based on the way he'd looked when we were last here, I was guessing the latter.

Lily was wearing her lavender dressing gown. Someone has brushed and washed her hair, she was sitting in the sunlight, and from across the room she looks almost the same as she has a year ago. James was right next to her, loosely holding her hand. Whoever brushed Lily's hair, must have tried to tame his mane as well. They were unsuccessful. His dressing gown was a deep blue, and already has a stain on it from breakfast. He kept touching his face, like he was looking for his glasses, but they're sitting on the table by his bed.

Harry'd been holding my hand, but he saw them, and breaks into a sprint. He jumped right into Lily's lap. She caught him on instinct, and smiled down at him, if a little vacantly. James started stroking his hair.

"Mummy!" Harry let out breathlessly as only a three year old can. "Mummy, dis morning Seer-wus kiwwed some spiders and den Uncle Peter had to fix de wall, and den I had tos…." They just kept sitting like that, while Moony, Wormtail, and I stood in the doorway. I wished I had a camera with me.

"Oh! Excuse me!" The three of us turned to see a very small blonde witch. I didn't recognize her. She must have been new. She stuck out her hand to me.

"Hi. I'm Healer Braithwaite. I'm up here today. Are you family?" I smiled back at her, then turned to point at my best friends and godson.

"Those are our friends, and I'm there son's godfather. He lives with me." She smiled a little sadly.

"Did you try to brush James' hair?" Remus broke in. Healer Braithwaite laughed.

"It only seemed fair. I can now see that it was a complete waste of energy, and he was more than a little annoyed by it." We all chuckled.

"That sounds like James." Peter murmured. There was an awkward pause.

"Do you mind if I ask what happened? Obviously, I've been given all the paperwork, but it's my first shift up here, and no one's had time to give me any back story. I don't mean to pry, I just feel rude look after people and not knowing their story." Remus and Peter turned to me. It was my call.

"Tortured. You-Know-Who had just vanished, the Death Eaters were angry and out for vengeance. James and Lily had already had enough run-ins with them to be big targets. They'd been in hiding, but once Neville Longbottom defeated He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named they felt safe to come out. Severus Snape found them, and tortured them mercilessly, in front of their son, until the lost their minds. I showed up while he was in the middle of it. The bastard disapparated before I got more than a glimpse of him."

The Healer's eyes were brimming with tears. I looked away. I couldn't handle the pity.

"Why's talking about spiders?" She whispered after about thirty seconds.

"It's not worth explaining," Wormtail cut in. She nods, and then leaves us to our visit.

We drew up chairs in a semi-circle around the the Potters. Remus reached over to the nightstand, helped James on with glasses.

"Prongs." I whispered. He didn't respond, so I tugged at his sleeve till he was facing me, hand still on Harry's head. "Prongs. They got Snape. They got him. It's over." My voice broke. I couldn't tell if that meant anything to him. The clouds outside the window were swimming in my vision. It felt like a half and half omen I decided. Half happy for justice, half grief stricken by what we had lost. The tears were falling now. Gladly, I succumbed.

**A/N: Chaser 2: (Mirror Dimension) Write about a story where good is evil and evil is good, or you could write about reverse characterizations. Think polar opposite from canon.**

**10.[Creature] Spiders**

**11.[Weather] Cloudy**

**12.[Last Line] Gladly, I succumbed.**


End file.
